We'll Always Have Jersey
by HappyNoddleGirl666
Summary: "We're doing this for your own good," Shelia's mother said. "Your going to meet your new fiance tonight!" What what what! The story of how Shelia and Gerald met. Somewhat AU, ADULT PAIRS, sexual references and Language.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue: **_

_**Shelia **_

**Newark, New Jersey 1996**

He stood in the door way, drinking in the sight of her. She was sprawled out on the cheap hotel mattress, wearing nothing but her lacy undergarments and a coy smile. Thick red hair tumbled down her rounded shoulders and over her breasts in soft auburn curls. Shelia was a shade thicker then overweight, but her curves were soft and wide and her chest was close to bursting out of her frilly black bra.

By the looks of him, Shelia could tell he was turned on.

_'That's right,'_ She stroked the blankets invitingly._'Younger, smarter, and way more beautiful then that slut girlfriend of yours.'_

Randy Marsh really wasn't much to look at, and he really wasn't all that bright either, but he's all she needed to get back at Sharon. How dare that scrawny little cow suggest Sheila lose weight? She'll show her, that little tramp is going to learn not to fuck with this Jewish girl! And if it took sleeping with her dim-witted boyfriend to break her fragile little heart, then so be it.

Nobody messes with S-Woww Tittybang, _nobody!_

She didn't have to do much to get him into it; Randy was truly a pathetic excuse for a man. Only the promise of a good time and the mere sight of her in a sexy pose was enough to make him hard.

He let his clothes fall to the floor, probably thinking he was the hottest thing in the world, and then he crawled on to the bed with her. She flashed him her sweetest smile as he pushed her thick legs apart and slipped her panties off. He kissed her once on her painted lips and between her thighs.

Shelia murmured words of pleasure, to boost his ego abit.

He kissed her again and licked at the warmth between her legs, on and on until her cunt and that stupid excuse for a moustache were both soaked. After she had her pleasure, Shelia decided that this has gone on long enough.

It was time.

When she gave a soft, inviting moan, Randy climbed over her and thrust himself inside. He exploded almost at once.

_'Pathetic, I almost feel sorry for Sharon.' _Shelia smiled coyly and brushed some damp black hair out of his sweaty face. _'Almost.'_

"I bet Sharon's sweet little pussy isn't as good as mine." She whispered, her voice harsh yet luscious.

He looked into her flaring green eyes, the blissful haze of after-glow gone from his baby-blues. With his softened cock still embedded inside her, Randy Marsh suddenly looked absurdly guilty.

_'That's right, Marsh,' _Shelia mused to herself. _'You just got Titty-banged!'_

**A/N: had this story in mind for a long time, and now it's finally here! At first I planned to make it a really long one shot but I doubt anyone would wanna read that so I decided to make it into a chapter story! It's all planned out so I'll probably be able to update regularly. I'll try my best to update as fast as possible.**

**The POV will change sometimes between Shelia and Gerald, but for the prologue and the next few chapters it will be told from Shelia's point of view. And don't worry, the chapters will be longer then the prologue. None of them will be as short as this one. **

**Keep in mind that this story is kind of AU so somethings may not be accurate to the show, that's why Sharon and Randy are in jersey (didn't feel like creating OC's)**

**Happy holidays everyone, this piece of crap is my gift to you!**


	2. Chapter 1 Shelia

_**Chapter one: **_

_**Shelia **_

Top of Form 1

In the distance of her dreams, Shelia could hear the phone ringing. She would have just ignored it and gone back to sleep, but every chime was like another nail being driven into her already hungover head.

_Who would call at such an ungodly hour, anyway? Don't they know I'm sleeping? _

"Hello, this is the front desk calling." An overly perky voice on the other end informed the sleep-befuddled redhead. "It's now eleven thirty and past your check-out time, what would you like to do?"

_Eleven thirty, oh God!_ With just a flicker of her green eyes, Shelia was awake and moving_. When did I fall asleep? _

"Hello? Miss, can you hear me?"

"Uh, yes I..." Shelia sat up in the bed, holding the phone with one hand and covering her nakedness with the other. "I'm sorry, I'm leaving right now."

Before even setting the phone down, Shelia had lurched out of the bed and began fumbling for her clothes. The morning air was chilly on her bare skin; It was winter in Jersey and this motel was too cheap for heating. She shivered, and goosebumps covered her arms and legs. Quickly, she threw her clothes on to escape the cold. Not much help there, though.

Her dress was black linen, short and bold and perfect for seducing an idiot boy, but not so great for keeping her warm.

Her loins still ached from the urgency of last nights 'lovemaking,' if you could even call it that.

But still, It was a good ache.

Randy's seed could still be felt inside her. Part of her wondered what it would be like if a child came of this. God forbid. Who would wanna raise that guy's kid? But it would sure show that scrawny bitch Sharon, wouldn't it? Hey Sharon, turns out I'm pregnant with your boyfriend's kid. Wanna help me throw a baby shower? The look on her face would be priceless...

Come to think of it, she should probably wake the drunkard so they can go. This would be the worst part, and the most awkward. Waking up the person after a one night stand was always unpleasant. Shelia would rather just sneak out and leave him, but hey, someone has to pay for the overnight stay. And besides, she needed a ride home.

"Randy, come on," She began to turn around."Get dressed, we gotta-"

Shelia realized then and there that the bed was already void of any sleeping form and that she was left all alone in this dingy hotel room.

A note was left for her on the nightstand, next to the phone. She reached down and snatched it up. The rest of her things- her purse and the remainder of her clothes- were dropped, forgotten. Her eyes flared as they moved over the words.

As she read, a sense of dread clinched in her chest. This can't be, no one ditches S-Woww Tittybang!

**Sorry Shelia,  
>I had a lot of fun last night,<br>But I'm still in love with Sharon.  
>- Randy <strong>

"...What the hell?" The note _crunched_ in her fist. "Why that dirty piece of, of..._MUFF CABBAGE!"_

* * *

><p>"You need a ride?" Sharon's already shrill voice raised another few octaves<p>

Shelia pulled the phone from her ear before the high-pitch caused her to go deft, a scowl gracing her ruby lips. Damn, even over the phone she was irritating! Loath as the redhead was to ask Sharon for any favor,-especially after last night- she was the only one of her so called "friends" she could ask. It was likely that none of them were even awake yet, or too hungover to even get out of bed.

_Fat chance any of them would get up to give me a lift home anyway._

The cold winter breeze whipped around her as she stood outside to use the pay-phone. She was still at the motel, where Randy left her. That dick, She whined to herself, I show him the time of his life and he leaves me all alone here? The least he could have done was pay for the room, I didn't even have enough for a cab!

"What happened to _your_ car?" The annoying bitch on the other line asked.

Her dad had bought her the cutest little Cabrio for her sixteenth birthday, saying it was for his darling little princess.(Though a princess wouldn't lose their virginity in the back seat of a car at a drive-in movie.) Shelia had it for six years, and loved it even when it's paint job started to chip with rust. But unfortunately, her precious Cabrio was in the shop for the past week and she won't get it back until it's fixed.

"That rust-bucket's in the shop. Point is I'm stuck here with no way to get home," Shelia shifted uncomfortably and rubbed her arms. Damn, it was cold out here. " Are you coming to pick me up or what?"

"Oh I'm sorry, Sheila," A pitiful tone had crept into Sharon's voice, regretful and worried at the same time."I would, I really would,...but I'm waiting for Randy to call me. I'm really worried about him. The past few weeks he's been so distant. That really scares me. He hasn't even-"

Shelia hung up then, too frustrated to be amused. _Damn that scrawny cow, and her idiot boyfriend!_

She glared that the receiver and clenched the phone long after she had hung up. When Sheila finally turned around she looked up and saw a man standing behind her, waiting. He was tall, with a pointed beard and a silver streak in his dark hair. He could have been as old as her father, but he was considerably handsome for an old man.

"Good morning miss. If your done, may I use the phone next?" He asked.

His grey-green eyes turned to crescents when he smiled.

"Oh, uh, sorry." She flushed and moved aside for him, embarrassed. The man wore one of those old-fashioned trench coats, dark and open. She noticed the name-tag on his shirt that said he worked at the same company as her dad, but she had never met him. " Yeah, I'm finished. You can go."

"Thank you, ma'am." The older man said quietly. His breath smelled like mint. Shelia watched him as he walked past her to use the phone.

She was still staring at the strange man when she realized she'd need to call her parents. Humiliating as it was, they were the only people she could call. _Hey mom and dad, I just got stood up by a one night stand and I need you to pick me up, okay? _Yeah, that will go over _great_ with them. She already knew the trouble she was in for not coming home last night, she was supposed to meet them for dinner or something or whatever and she blew them off.

Sheila was digging around the bottom of her purse when she realized the old man was still on the phone. He seemed so elegant before, she was surprised how haggard he sounded.

"Yes sweety, I'll be home in time." He replied to whoever he was talking to. She guessed that it was his wife."I wouldn't want to miss this. I want to be there for our son when he meets this girl."

The woman said something then that made the man chuckle.

"Her father says nothing but nice things about her, other then a slight rebellious streak, but I'm sure Gerald will take a liking to her." He sighed. "Maybe he'll even forget that girl that he's been chasing since junior high."

_Still in love with his high school sweet heart? Wow, this Gerald must be a real loser. _A smirk played at the corners of her mouth as Shelia tried not to laugh.

She was still searching her bag when she felt the man placed his slender hand on her bare shoulder."Thank you again, young lady," He smiled at her again and dug into his pocket. "Here, take this."

He handed her a hand-full of change. Glancing over the coins, Sheila could tell that she had enough to ride the bus home.

"Oh wow," Her eyes flickered up to meet his grayish green ones. "Thanks!"

His smile widened, the corners of his eyes wrinkling. Then, quite abruptly, he turned and walked away.

Shelia watched him go.

"What a weird old man..." She muttered as she began searching for the closest bus stop.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been, young lady?" Sheila's mother had already been awake and waiting by the door when she walked in, ready to scold her.<p>

Cleo Broflovski looked more like a which then usual; Still clad in her floral nightgown, her auburn hair was unbrushed and tangled with ridiculous looking curlers, and her make-up was still undone. And nothing on this wide green earth was scarier then her mother without her make up on.

Her father once said that her mother was beautiful in her youth, soft, curvy, and bright. He even had the nerve to say that she looked just like her. Sheila doubted it, but whatever beauty she may have had was gone now, and all that was left of it was her bright hazel eyes. And even _those_ were lined with dark rings.

"Good morning to you too, ma." The bite in Shelia's tone would surly not go unnoticed.

"Don't you dare get smart with me!" The old woman squawked, her wrinkled face beginning to flush. "You knew damn well we were supposed to have dinner with the Mccormick's last night! I looked like a complete moron, glancing at the door all night and telling them that you'd be here any minute. Mrs. Mccormick will never forgive me for this. How could you do this to me?"

_Oh right, I forgot about eating with the Mccormicks._

Sheila grimaced. Her mom was trying to set her up with the Mccormick's son. His name was Stuart or something...but whatever, the dude was a total loser anyway. They went to high school together (at least until he dropped out) and he was still a gross pig. She could just picture him, with his long dirty brown hair and greasy skin. He thought he was so cool, with that smelly old jean jacket he always wore and five-o'clock shadow.

_A drunken loser is all he is, _the redhead thought, _Can't believe ma is that desperate for me to get married._

"Like, whatever, ma. That guy would never take me anywhere in life, He's broke! Who would want a penniless loser like him for a husband, right?" Shelia examined her cherry red nail polish tiredly. "Besides, when did I say I wanted to get married? I'm only twenty two and still in college, you know."

Being the overbearing mother she was, the old hag wouldn't hear it."I was two years younger then you when I got married, you know, and I was your age when I gave birth to you. And look at me now, forty-four with my breast sagging to the floor as I fight with my rebellious daughter. You need to stop staying out all night and settle down, before you get too old."

"Too old? God ma, I'm _twenty-two!_ Can you let me at least finish college first?"

"And that's another thing, young lady!" Oh boy, here we go. Now her mom was going to scold her about slacking off in school. "If your going to make us pay for your tuition, the least you could do is try! College is not all about partying all night long, your supposed to be there to learn!"

Frustrated, Shelia groaned and slumped down on the living room couch. The old bat was standing next to her within a second, tenderly placing a hand on her shoulder, as if trying to comfort her.

"I know I must sound like some horrible beast telling you that you have to get married, but really this is for your own good. One day these looks of yours will fade and you'll wish you did more with your life. I only want you to be happy, dear. Marriage is a beautiful thing, tell her Harald!"

Her dad sat in his arm chair, in his boxers and fuzzy slippers with his eyes glued to the newspaper in his hands. He looked like he was doing his best to pretend to be anywhere else but here. "Listen to your mother, sweetheart."

"I can't believe you guys!" Stomping her feet like a child, Sheila got up and marched toward the stairs. "I'm going to my room!"

"That's fine!" Her mom called after her. "But you have to stay home tonight. Your father met this man at work and he invited us over for dinner. We're doing this for your own good, sweety. Your going to meet your new fiance tonight!"

Shelia stopped mid step."What, what, _what?"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Heyy people! Sorry for not updating for a while, but I promise I'll have the next chapter up soon! The next one will be told from Gerald's point of veiw and I hope it will be as long as this one. I like finishing a long chapter in one day, makes me feel good about myself ;3**

**Anyway, if you've read some of my other stories, you've notice I usually like to update once a week. I'd like to do that again with this story, but I was wondering what the readers think of that.**

**So tell me what you think or what day you think I should post on and I'll try my best, okay?**


End file.
